Sikoly az éjszakában
by HotaruBia
Summary: FORDÍTÁS! Négyes szemszögéből kísérhetjük végig Tris támadását. Megismerhetjük Négyes érzelmeit, gondolatait.


**A fordítás az író engedélyével történt! Az eredeti történetet itt találjátok, de én csak az első fejezetet fordítottam:  
**www . fanfiction s /9729391/1/Her-Scream

**Ha tetszett, írd meg a véleményed, ha nem akkor is. Jó olvasást!**

* * *

A vezérlőterem tökéletes hely, ha az ember gondolkodni akar, leginkább azért, mert tudom, itt senki sem fog zavarni. Nem sokan járnak ide egyénként sem. Ez a hely nem vicces vagy izgalmas: két jellegzetes dolog, amit az adrenalin függő Bátrak folyton keresnek. Ezért aztán többnyire távol tartják magukat.

Így aztán csak én és a gondolataim vagyunk most itt, ami nem mindig jó dolog, különösen akkor, mikor ezek a gondolatok folyton egy valami körül forognak, vagyis inkább azt kellene mondanom, valaki körül. Igen, rá gondolok, Trisre. Nagy hülyeség, mi? Szeretném, ha el tudnám rejteni ezeket a gondolatokat, mint ahogy a legtöbb érzésemet szoktam. Szeretném, ha csupán egy átlagos és unalmas Szerencsétlen lenne, az akaratos, bátor és szarkasztikus Elfajzott helyett.

A felfedezés, hogy Elfajzott, még mindig frissen él az agyamban. Szóval ezért olyan elbűvölő! Ő nem olyan unalmas, mint a többi lány, akiket eddig ismertem. Nem keresi az izgalmakat, mint a többi Bátor, vagy sóvárog a tudás után, mint egy Művelt lány tenné, esetleg megszállottan imádná a békességet, mint a Barátságosak, vagy pedig túlságosan őszinte és beszédes lenne, ahogy egy Őszintétől elvárnánk. És a fenébe is, ő nem olyan önzetlen, mint egy Önfeláldozó. Őt nem lehet csak úgy besorolni egy csoportba, és ez teszi őt erőssé. Épp ezért kezdtem érdeklődni, és olyasmit érezni iránta, amelyet még egy lány iránt sem éreztem eddig. Ez számomra egy olyan érzés, amit sosem akartam érezni, és még most sem akarom. Ez annyi mindent bonyolultabbá tesz.

Az oktatója vagyok, ő pedig a beavatottaim egyike. Én tizennyolc vagyok, ő tizenhat. Tudnám még sorolni az okokat, amiért ez sosem működne. Még mindig érzem magamban azt a furcsa kombinációt, hogy leállítsam, nehogy baja essen, vagy pedig addig gyötörjem, míg össze nem törik.

Most már tudom, hogy miatta nem mehetek el, mint ahogy terveztem. Veszélyben van, mert ahogy látom, nem képes rá, hogy titokban tartsa, hogy Elfajzott, mint ahogy nekem sikerült. Most pedig az én felelősségem is, hogy senki se jöjjön rá a titkára. Felsóhajtok, és a fejemet a kezeimbe döntöm. Abba kellene hagynom, hogy folyton őt figyelem.

Amikor felállok, hogy elhagyjam a vezérlőtermet, meghallom; egy vérfagyasztó, dobhártyaszaggató sikoltást, ami csakis egy fiatal lány torkából származhat. Az első gondolatom Tris; ha rájöttek, hogy Elfajzott, valószínűleg ebben a pillanatban akarják őt a szakadékba hajítani. Adrenalin száguld végig az ereimen, ami a véremet gyorsan hömpölygő folyammá változtatja, szívem pedig kalapácsként veri a mellkasom. Senkit nem engedhetek a közelébe, nem számít, hogy ezzel kockázatot is vállalok.

Amilyen gyorsan csak tudok, rohanok a hang irányába. Tris olyan hangosan sikolt, amennyire csak tud, és csak remélni tudom, hogy kitart addig, ameddig meg nem találom. Elintézem, akárki is bántja! A kezem ökölbe szorult, harcra készen. Bárki is az, aki bántalmazza, nem fogja megúszni komolyabb sérülés nélkül. És senki se kérdezze, honnan tudom, hogy Tris az, aki bajban van. Csak érzem.

Rettegéssel tölt el a látvány, ami fogad, és ami még valószínűleg napokig vagy hetekig kísérteni fog rémálmaimban. Peter a nyakánál fogva tartja Trist a szakadék fölé, mialatt Al és Drew mellette állnak, de nem segítenek Trisnek. Petert választották, nem őt. Tris, aki máskor annyira bátor, és foggal-körömmel küzdene azért, hogy kikeveredjen ebből a helyzetből, most szinte eszméletlennek tűnik. Sötét van, de még így is meg tudom mondani, hogy nyilvánvalóan jól helyben hagyták. Nem tud harcba szállni Peterrel, aki közel egy fejjel magasabb nála. Sokkal, de sokkal nagyobb. Düh száguld rajtam végig, és elkiáltom magam: – Azonnal tedd le!

Peter elengedi, Tris pedig a hónaljánál fogva fennakad a korláton, majd ő és Al két különböző irányba szaladnak. Azok a gyávák! Szerencséjük, hogy nincs időm, hogy utánuk iramodjak. Drew azonban pont előttem áll. Megragadom a pólójánál fogva, még mielőtt ő is meglépne, és gyorsan állkapcson ütöm. Hadonászik, próbálja megvédeni magát, ám következő megérdemelt ütésem a száján éri. A düh ködén át alig tudom, mit is csinálok.

Csak arra tudok gondolni, hogy Drew ott állt, mikor Peter a szakadék fölé tartotta Trist, készen arra, hogy a halálba hajítsa, csak mert nála magasabb helyezést ért el a beavatás második részén. Egy ilyen piti dolog miatt akarta megölni őt… Meg akarta ölni Trist, aki az egyik legjobb ember, akivel valaha találkoztam, aki rávett, hogy törődjek másokkal, amire általában nem lettem volna képes. Addig akarom ütni Drew-t, ameddig mindent el nem felejt, ameddig rá nem jön, hogy soha nem emelhet rá kezet, ameddig olyan fájdalmai nem lesznek, mint most neki…

_Olyan fájdalmai nem lesznek, mint most neki…_

Annyira elmerültem abba, hogy szétverjem Drew-t, hogy közben megfeledkeztem Trisről, aki még mindig a korláton függ. Gyorsan félrelököm a fiút, és Trishez sietek, hogy biztos talajra húzzam.

– Négyes… – szólal meg rekedt hangon, alig van magánál.

Ledermedek. Nem tudom, mit tegyek. Az érzékenység és gyengédség távol áll tőlem, de látva, hogy Tris milyen fájdalmakat él át, elszorul a mellkasom, a szívem pedig fáj. Szóval azt teszem, ami természetesnek tűnik: a karjaimba veszem, amilyen gyengéden csak lehetséges, és elindulok vele a lakásom irányába. Annyira természetellenes őt ilyen összetörtnek és sebezhetőnek látni, mikor mindig olyan erős. Már most tudom, hogy utálom őt így látni.

– Legyél rendben, kérlek – suttogom neki remegve. – Csak legyél rendben, Tris.

* * *

– A kezed. – Meglepett a hangja. Tudom, hogy nem kellett volna meglepődnöm. Természetesen magához tért. Épp elég ideig volt eszméletlen ahhoz, hogy végre felébredjen. Látom, hogy a pillantása a véres öklömre siklik; véres, amiért többször is behúztam Drew-nak. Ekkor eszembe jut, miért is vertem meg a fiút; már nem is érdekel mennyire ég a kezem.

Aztán rájövök, Tris mi miatt is aggódik. Miattam. Minden kétséget kizáróan Önfeláldozó ott belül. Kis híján meghalt, őt mégis a kezem állapota izgatja. Egy különös érzés nyilall a mellkasomba. Egy újabb mellékhatása annak, amit érzek, ha rá gondolok.

– Ne törődj a kezemmel! – mondom, mielőtt letérdelek mellé, és finoman a feje alá csúsztatok egy jégtömlőt. Mialatt aludt, ellenőriztem a sérüléseit. Megrémültem, mikor rájöttem, hogy tele van zúzódásokkal, valamint a bordái még fognak neki gondot okozni a következő pár hétben, a fejéről nem is beszélve. Szörnyen festett.

Legszívesebben berontottam volna a beavatottak hálótermébe, és magam hajítottam volna Petert és Alt a szakadékba. Nem volt joguk, hogy hozzáérjenek.

Váratlanul megérzem Tris hűvös kezét a szám szélén húzódó seb fölött, habozva, mintha azt próbálná eldönteni, hogy megengedném-e neki, hogy megérintsen. Általában tartózkodom minden fizikai kontaktustól, de most mégis visszatartott lélegzettel azt kívánom, hogy érintse meg a bőröm. Lassan végighúzza az ujjhegyeit a vágáson, amitől szikra pattog végig a testemen. Egy apró érintés miért teszi ezt velem? Talán, mert még senki sem ért hozzám így, vagy talán miatta...

– Tris, jól vagyok – mondom ki, miközben az ujjai még mindig az ajkamhoz érnek, pillantásom az övébe fúrom, akármennyire is szeretnék a kezére nézni, ami még mindig hozzám simul. Még ha furcsának is tűnhet, nem akarom, hogy tudjon a zavarodott érzéseimről. Igazából, talán mégsem annyira zavarodott érzések ezek. Kedvelem őt. Elég bátor vagyok, hogy elismerjem. Nagyon kedvelem.

– Hogy kerültél oda? – kérdezi, miközben sajnálatos módon elveszi a kezét a bőrömről, ahol még most is érzem a forróságot, amelyet az érintése okozott.

– Épp a vezérlőteremből jöttem vissza. Kiáltást hallottam. – A legborzalmasabb kiáltást, amit életemben hallottam. Nem csak egy olyan sikoly volt, amit az hallat, aki megrémült és fél. Olyan hang volt ez, hogy az illető biztos benne, hogy meg fog _halni_. A kétségbeesett és magas, szörnyű hang beette magát az elmémbe. Soha, de soha nem akarom még egyszer hallani.

– Mit csináltál velük? – kérdezi. Megdörzsölöm hátul a nyakamat. Szokásom, mikor ideges vagyok, pedig néha már majdnem sikerült levetkőznöm. Úgy tűnik, nem vette észre.

– Drew-t fél órával ezelőtt bevitettem a betegszobára – felelem lazán. Egy kép fut át az agyamon Drew megviselt arcáról, miután végeztem vele, és azon kapom magam, hogy boldog vagyok; olyasmi ez, mint valami beteges öröm. Nem vagyok Eric. Nem lelem örömöm mások fájdalmában és szenvedésében, de levezetni a dühöm amiatt, amit Trisszel tett, megnyugtatott egy bizonyos mértékig.

– Peter és Al elmenekült. Drew szerint csak rád akartak ijeszteni Legalábbis mintha ezt akarta volna mondani. – Az utolsó mondattal elárulom, mennyire helyben hagytam.

– Olyan rossz állapotban volt?

– Túl fogja élni – válaszom. – Hogy milyen állapotban, azt nem tudom megmondani.

_Meg nem is igazén érdekel._ Látom a diadalmas pillantást Tris arcán. Olyan tekintet volt ez, ami az én arcomon is tükröződött, mikor láttam Drew-t sérülten. Megszorítja a karomat, ami arra késztet, hogy magamba fojtsak egy mosolyt.

– Akkor jó.

Ekkor valami megváltozik. Az arca fájdalmasan eltorzul, és látszik rajta, hogy fogalma sincs, mit kellene tennie. Lassan, enyhén előredől, és sírni kezd. Először csak aggódva nézek rá. Az első szimuláció napot leszámítva sosem láttam őt sírni. Minden egyes zokogás a szívembe hatol, és szeretném eltüntetni a fájdalmát, de ekkor rájövök, hogy ő Tris. Erős és bátor. Nincs szüksége az együttérzésre, és valószínűleg nem akarná.

Így aztán mellé guggolok, és pár pillanatig csak figyelem, és próbálom eldönteni, mihez kezdjek. Mit tesz az, akinek a nyakába szakad egy síró lány, aki iránt ráadásul erős érzelmeket táplál?

Mielőtt komolyabban végiggondolnám, a kezemet az arcához érintem, és a hüvelykujjammal gyengéden végigsimítok az arccsontján. Az érintés olyan természetesnek mégis furcsának tűnik. Tetszik, hogy ilyen módon is képes vagyok megnyugtatni őt ahelyett, hogy szánalmamat ajánlanám fel neki. Ha valakit sajnálnom kell, azokat általában igyekszem elkerülni.

– Ezt az esetet jelentenem kellene – mondom neki. Természetesen nem fogja engedni. Túlságosan büszke hozzá, pont mint én. Mégis azt kívánom, hogy hagyja, hogy beszámoljak erről. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy képes lennék edzeni Petert, Alt és Drew-t így, hogy tudom, mit tettek vele; tudván, hogy mindannyian gyáva férgek, akik képesek rátámadni egy náluk fele akkora lányra.

– Ne! – tiltakozik hangosan. – Nem szeretném, hogy azt higgyék, megijedtem. – Ez az a Tris, akit én ismerek és szerete… kedvelek. Tris, akit ismerek és nagyon KEDVELEK. Nem ismerem őt eléggé ahhoz, hogy szeressem, igaz?

– Gondoltam, hogy ezt fogod mondani? – válaszolom, szórakozottan tovább simogatom az ujjammal az arcát.

– Szerinted rossz ötlet lenne, ha most felülnék? – Nem panaszkodik a fájdalom miatt, egyszer sem. Igazi Bátor, még akkor is, mikor nem kellene annak lennie.

– Felsegítelek.

Az egyik kezemmel óvatosan megmarkolom a vállát, a másikkal a fejét tartom meg, elfedve a csodaszép szőke tincseket, és azon kapom magam, hogy úgy bámulom, mintha nem lenne holnap.

Ezt kihasználva feltápászkodik, majd hirtelen beharapja az ajkait, hogy elfojtsa a kitörni készülő fájdalmas hangot. Összeszorul a szívem. Csak az oktatóját látja bennem, aki előtt bátran kell viselkednie; nem olyas valakit, aki előtt szabadon kifejezhetné, hogy is érez valójában. Én se Christina, se Will nem vagyok. Nem vagyok a barátja, akár mennyire is szeretném, hogy az legyek.

A kezébe nyomom a jégtömlőt.

– Nyugodtan átadhatod magad a fájdalomnak – mondom neki. – Csak én vagyok itt.

Látom, ahogy az ajkába harap, hogy elfojtsa a további könnyeket, és elfog a kísértés, hogy előre hajoljak, és letöröljem őket az arcáról, de nem teszek semmit. Nem akarom zavarba hozni Trist azzal, hogy tudomást veszek a könnyiről.

– Szerintem mostantól fogva a csoportváltó barátaid segítségére számíts! – mondom. Képtelenség, hogy mindig ott legyek, hogy megmentsem őt, bármennyire is szeretném. Meg kell bíznia az olyanokban, mint Will és Christina, akik egész idő alatt vele vannak.

– Azt hittem, eddig is azt tettem. De Al… – mondja Tris remegve, kezét a homlokára szorítja, miközben lassan előre-hátra hintázik, mint aki mindjárt összeomlik.

Könnyedén a mellkasomhoz szoríthatnám, pont úgy, ahogy szeretném, és megpróbálhatnám megnyugtatni, de most is képtelen vagyok rá. Soha nem engedné meg. Így aztán tanácstalanul ülök, mialatt Tris közel magzati pózba húzza össze magát, és sokkal gyámoltalanabbnak tűnik, mint amilyennek valaha láttam.

Al a barátja volt, valaki, akiben megbízott, erre a fiú részt vett az őt ért durva támadásban. A reakciója elég volt számomra, hogy be akarjak rontani a hálóterembe, és szétverjem Alt úgy, ahogy azt Drew-val tettem. Ő még jobban megérdemelné.

– Ő egy csöndes kislánynak akar látni téged, aki az Önfeláldozóktól jött – mondom neki szelíden. – Azért támadt rád, mert az erőd miatt gyöngének érezte magát. Nem lehetett más oka.

Ez igaz, de attól még megöl a tudat, hogy ez kicsit sem csökkenti Tris fájdalmát. A bizalom olyas valami, amit nem könnyű megadni, és amikor valaki ezt a bizalmat megsérti, az jobban fáj, mint bármi a világon. Marcus és az övének képe kúszik az agyamba, de erővel olyan messzire űzöm, amennyire lehetséges. Most nincs itt az ideje...

– A többiek nem lesznek ennyire irigyek rád, ha sebezhetőnek mutatod magad. Még ha valójában nem is vagy az. – Tris úgy néz rám, mint akinek elment az esze.

– Úgy érted, tegyek úgy, mintha sebezhető lennék? – kérdezi a szemöldökét felvonva.

Arra gondolok, mennyire letört volt még pár perce, hogy zokogott, miközben hiába próbáltam megvigasztalni. Aztán az jut eszembe, hogy hagyta magát elérzékenyülni előttem anélkül, hogy amiatt aggódott volna, hogy szóvá teszem, és mégse kérte se az együttérzésemet, se a sajnálatomat.

– Igen – válaszolom.

Előrenyúlok, és elveszem tőle a jégtömlőt, az ujjaim közben véletlenül végigsimítanak az övéin. Az érintéstől az ujjaim bizseregnek, de mindent megteszek, hogy ne vegyek róla tudomást. A jégtömlőt a fejéhez nyomom, így megpihentetheti a karját. Hálás vagyok, amiért a segítségére lehetek, így még ennyi energiát sem kell elhasználnia. Most minden tartalékára szüksége van.

Felállok, és lenézek rá. Most tudatosul bennem, hogy Tris elképesztően kicsi. Persze már korábban is észrevettem. Nem vagyok vak, de csak most jövök rá, miért nem tudja mindig megvédeni magát. Könnyen tizenkét évesnek nézheti az ember, ha nem tudod róla, hogy igazából tizenhat. Megint félig azt érzem, hogy meg akarom őt védeni, félig pedig azt, hogy provokáljam ki belőle azt, ami miatt rájönnek a többiek, hogy vele nem érdemes ujjat húzni.

– Holnap szépen elmégy reggelizni, és megmutatod a támadóidnak, hogy nem árthatnak neked – teszem hozzá komolyan. – Mindenesetre látszódjon az a horzsolás az arcodon, és szegezd le a fejedet. – Láthatóan nem lelkesedett az ötletért.

– Nem hiszem, hogy képes leszek rá – mondja tompán, arcát pír önti el.

Egy részem szeretne neki kedvezni, és azt mondani, hogy holnap pihenjen, de tudom jól, milyen sérelmek várnának rá akkor, ha a támadói azt hinnék, hogy bejutottak a fejébe, és én többé nem engedem meg, hogy bántsák őt. _Ez csak a javát szolgálja._

– Pedig ezt kell tenned – nézek rá komolyan.

– Úgy érzem, nem érted – feleli kitartóan. – Fogdostak.

A kezem összeszorul a jégtömlő körül, vészesen megmerevedik, mialatt eddig nem érzett harag tör fel belőlem, mélyen a belsőmből. _Darabokra fogom tépni azt a három senkiházit, amíg már rájuk se lehet ismerni. Aztán a a darabonként hajítom őket a szakadékba._

Fogdosták? Úgy érti, ahogy gondolom, hogy érti? De minden ruhadarab rajta volt, mikor megtaláltam… Lehet nem akarták meztelenül a szakadékba dobni a testét. Az embereknek gyanús lett volna.

A düh ismét fellángol bennem, mély szomorúsággal keveredik. Az összes dolog közül, amit tehettek volna vele, ők mégis megverték és megerőszakolták. A szavak még a fejemben is mocskosnak tűnnek. Rosszul leszek a gondolattól, hogy Tris áldozatul esett ezeknek az átkozott férgeknek. Nem akarom elképzelni a sikolyait, amiket nem hallottam meg.

– Fogdostak. – Ennyit sikerül kipréselnem magamból.

– Nem, nem úgy, ahogy gondolod. De… majdnem.

Egy pillanatig kissé megkönnyebbülök, mielőtt újra dühbe gurulnék. A _majdnem_ szó úgy vájt a bőrömbe, mint egy borotva pengéje. A majdnem semmit nem változat a tényen, hogy mit akartak tenni vele. Azt tervezték, hogy megerőszakolják, aztán a szakadékba hajítják. Hogyan képes valaki is ilyet eltervezni? Hogy képes valaki eldönteni, hogy hozzáér és megöli Trist, csak valami olyan jelentéktelen dolog miatt, mint egy magasabb pontszám? Nem tudom felfogni, hogy akármelyik ember képes lehet ezt tenni Trisszel.

Összeszorul a szívem és tűz parázslik az ereimben, mikor elképzelem, mi minden történhetett volna, ha akkor nem hallom meg azt a kiáltást. Ahogy ránézek, biztos vagyok benne, hogy kapott néhány utalást a terveiket illetően...

Hirtelen a jobb gondolatok utolsó szikrája is eltűnik a fejemből. Ha csupán pár perccel később érek oda, Tris sokkal sérültebb lenne, mint most. A gondolattól összeszűkül a gyomrom, a kezem pedig ökölbe szorul. _Mindhárman halottak._ Gondoskodni fogok róla, hogy öt méternél közelebb ne mehessenek hozzá.

Csend telepszik közénk. Nevetségesnek tűnik a további beszélgetés. Végül Tris töri meg a hallgatást.

– Mi az?

Ahogy ránézek, eldöntöm, mit kell neki mondanom. Annak ellenére, hogy ez rendkívül szakszerűtlen, nem érdekel. Fenébe a szakmaisággal. Az akkor értelmét vesztette, mikor azok a mocskok rátették a kezüket.

– Nem szívesen mondom ki, de úgy érzem, muszáj: most fontosabb a biztonságod, mint az, hogy jól érzed magad. Érted? – Egész addig rajta tartom a pillantásom, amíg nem bólint. Remek, megértette a szabályokat. Tudtam, hogy így lesz. – De kérlek, ha látsz lehetőséget arra, hogy… – Megérintem az arcát, csodálkozva, milyen puha a bőre az ujjaim alatt. Megragadom az állát, így nem tehet mást, minthogy a szemembe néz. Szeretem a szemeit. Melegséggel teliek, és sokkal több mindent mutatnak, mint más tizenhat évesé. – Tedd tönkre őket.

Felnevet. A hangja megmozdít valamit a mellkasomban. Szeretem a nevetését. Meleg és puha, olyasvalami, amitől békesség tölt el. Szöges ellentéte a korábbi rémült sikolynak.

– Egy kissé ijesztő vagy most, Négyes.

_Négyes._ A Bátraktól kapott becenevem furcsának tűnik a szájából. Annyi minden érzelem van bennem iránta, megengedte, hogy lássam a sebezhető oldalát, és ő még csak nem is tudja, ki vagyok valójában. Azt akarom, hogy tudja, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem most van itt az ideje.

– Tegyél meg nekem egy szívességet! – kérem tőle. – Ne szólíts többé így!

Zavartan néz rám.

– Akkor minek nevezzelek?

Ő csak Négyest ismeri, a nyers edzőt. Valójában, ha nyersnek ismer, akkor jól végeztem a munkám... Még nem ismer engem úgy, mint Tobiast: a tizennyolc éves fiút, aki odavan érte.

– Semminek. – Elveszem a kezem az arcáról, és érzem, ahogy a melegség eltűnik a tenyeremről. – Egyenlőre.

* * *

Ahogy az ágyamban alvó Trist nézem, az egyenletes légzésével, akaratlanul is visszagondolok a sikolyra, amit hallatott. Kikészít a tudat, hogy mennyire meg volt rémülve. Azt hitte, az élete a legszörnyűbb módon fog véget érni. Senkinek nem lenne szabad ezen keresztülmennie, különösen nem Trisnek.

Tovább figyelem alvó alakját az ágyamon, miközben az iránta szóló érzelmeimen töprengek, miközben a korábbi gondolataim tovaszállnak. Másra se tudok gondolni, minthogy ez lehetséges-e? Beleszerethettem Trisbe?

Igen, teljes mértékig elképzelhető, de nem kellene épp most erre gondolnom. Hálát adok azért, hogy Tris életben van, mialatt a békés szuszogása álomba ringat.

VÉGE


End file.
